


Purple- Perseverance

by ImJustHereToWriteIGuess



Series: The Lost Children [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fallen Children - Freeform, Fallen Humans - Freeform, Hotlands, The Ruins (Undertale), The core - Freeform, Waterfall (Undertale), love me please, new home, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess/pseuds/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth in a series about the fallen children. The lost story of the Purple SOUL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple- Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> I was so looking forward to this one. I really need to write in my own journal more.

July 19

Dear diary, we spent all of today packing for the trip that I still don’t want to go on. I asked mom if I could stay home and, as I anticipated, she refused. It’s just going to be a week straight of bugs and no friends. Of course, most of my friends are online so what I mean to say, is no wifi. No doubt my parents will use this as an opportunity to berate me on everything that they don’t have the time to at home. Maybe I can break my own leg or something so I won’t have to go… nah. I can do this. It’s just camping.

In other news, david is still ignoring me. I’ve texted and called and he hasn’t said anything. I won’t give up until he tells me WHY he doesn’t want to be friends anymore. I hope it’s soon. His mom is really nice and he lets me braid his hair, even after he’s cut it shorter. Oh, my cat decided to sleep near my leg. Suddenly I feel very loved.

Aside from that, summer has not only passed the point of being boring, but it’s gotten so boring that I don’t want to do anything at all. I only have a few friends in town anyway. Maybe I should get a job. Nah, I wouldn’t be able to keep it during school and we only have a few weeks of summer left. I would babysit or something but I don’t actually like children.

Oh! I don’t usually write about books I’m reading but I wanted to write it here so I could buy it next time I have money. It’s called Ashes by Ilsa J. Bick and it’s wonderful. I’ve reached the point where the local librarians are starting to know me by name and it bothers me because I know none of their names and they’re going to realize that someday.

Umm… I can’t think of anything else in particular. I’ll definitely be writing in this during the trip. Maybe I’ll check out a new book at the library.

 

July 23

Dear diary, here we are on Mount Ebbott. It’s exactly as I expected. I mean, it’s pretty and everything smells fresh. The animals are cool. I would go for a walk here but maybe not dedicate an entire week to it. We got lost at least 4 times on the drive here and another 6 on the walk. Mom and Dad have already started complaining about me.

I’ve got a sunburn, no less that 10 bug bites, a scraped knee, allergies, and blisters. I also forgot my book at home. Mom and Dad didn’t actually plan anything either. We’ve just been here at our camp, Doing nothing. I’ve been so bored I actually started wandering around. I climbed some trees and watched the birds fly around. I had a fleeting notion that I should draw them but art is not something I’m very good at and if I’m going to begin drawing, I wouldn’t want to stop until I get really good and, while that doesn’t sound too terrible, it’s not a process I’d like to begin today.

At least the stars are beautiful out here. And writing by the campfire is kinda nice. Mom and Dad are asleep and the mountain isn’t known for having terribly dangerous animals on it. Maybe I ought to go for a walk. Perhaps not though, it’s very cold away from the fire and I only brought one, very fancy striped jacket. Mom would kill me if I ruined it. Maybe I’ll go anyway. Maybe I’ll sleep. I don’t know yet.

 

July 25?

Dear diary, next time I have an idea I’m just gonna shoot myself in the face first. I decided to go on that dangerous late night walk and it was very much a bad idea. I found a cool looking hole and while inspecting it, I fell in. As it turns out, I’m not very clever. As I was falling, I kinda slowed down near the bottom and then I landed (still harshly mind you) in a bed of flowers. I swear I saw one move and I wouldn’t even bother mentioning it if it weren’t the giant frog monster things that started attacking minutes later.

I now regret potentially killing them. I just panicked and hit them with my book. They turned into dust and it’s clouded my glasses in a way that I can’t seem to clean. The area was, for some reason, littered with puzzles. I quite enjoyed most of them. It was at a confusing spiked puzzle that a large goat woman monster thing found me and helped me through. She taught me that killing the monsters was entirely unnecessary and I haven’t killed any since then.

I’m at her house as I write this, I lay in the bed she offered me. She’s been kind and sweet and she baked me pie but she’s very lonely. I don’t think she wants to help me get back to the surface. I’ll give it a couple days and I’ll try asking nicely for her to show me the way out. After that, I’ll just escape on my own. I can make it. I just have to get past this Asgore guy she was talking about and I’m free.

I can handle it.

 

July

Dear diary, I’ve given up on keeping track of the date. There’s no sun to rise and set here. At least, if there is, I can’t see it. Toriel is asleep and, just as I thought, she has no intention of letting me go. She wants to protect me and to be fair, I have no idea what lies behind her door. I don’t blame her and I hope she won’t blame me but I have to escape. I can’t stay here. Tonight I leave.

 

July

Dear diary, I’m writing this from an inn in a town called Snowdin. Surprisingly, it snows here. A lot I don’t quite understand how that works, being underground and all. Maybe its magic or something? After these last couple days I’ll believe anything. Exiting the ruins was easy. I’m pretty sure Toriel had no idea. I feel kinda bad but I had to get out. Right after I left I met these two skeletons. Yeah, I just decided not to question it. There was a taller skeleton named Papyrus and a little one named Sans. The big one got all exited to see me and at first I was worried that he was gonna kill me or something cause that’s what it sounded like.

Turns out he just wanted me for puzzles. It was pretty amazing. He led me through one giant cold puzzle. His brother didn’t seem to like me much but I can live with that. He said that we have to fight and I’m not sure what to do with that. Maybe escape again? I’ll see if i can talk him down first, he seems like a secret sweetheart. He did, however, say something about joining the royal guard and that doesn’t sound very good for me.

The residents of Snowdin are wary but kind. I found some money out in the snow and it seems that so long as I pay and don’t kill anyone, they’ll respect me. Ever since I fell I’ve been getting this vibe that there have been other humans here. I can’t remember the news reports back home I don’t recall any stories about missing people on Mount Ebbott. For now though, it’s safest to work on the assumption that nobody has ever made it out of here. Maybe I can be the first.

 

July

Dear diary, well I fought Papyrus. I tried to talk him down first and it seemed to be working but then I got dunked on hardcore. I woke up in his shed. He left me food and water and a note explaining the situation. At least he’s being nice. And he didn’t kill me so... that’s cool. The bars in this ‘cage’ are ridiculously wide so I’m just gonna wait until night and sneak out again.

 

July

Dear diary, it’s been a while since I wrote so it’s time to catch up. I’m staying with a kind turtle I met named Gerson. He runs a store and offered to let me stay with him for a bit while I prepare to continue my journey. He’s been very kind to me and I’ll actually be sad to leave him.

After I escaped Papyrus and Sans’ shed, I kept walking until I found this place called Waterfall. It’s a very nice area. The water is soothing and cool and there’s these glowing flowers that repeat what you say. When I get back, I’m going to research that. There are a lot of fish monsters here but they seem pretty chill.

I ran into Sans not long after entering Waterfall. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem too upset. He just sorta helped me along and left me be. I really hope I didn’t disappoint Papyrus.

Eventually, I got to Gersons shop. He and I chatted a bit and he explained more of the Underground to me. This Asgore guy needs my soul to help free all of the monsters who got trapped here after a war with humans. I learned none of that in my history class. Gerson also warned me about a woman named Undyne who I might have to fight. She killed the last human but he said she’s been feeling off ever since. Side note; could Aquaman control Gerson? Like, how turtle actually is he?

Gerson said that Snowdin in particular is very tolerant towards humans and so he offered to let me stay with him for a while before I continue. I’ll stay for a couple days and stock up on food. He keeps trying to give it to me for free but at this point, I have to be able to give him something in return so I’ve been slowly getting money to pay him back.

 

August?

Dear diary, I’m still with Gerson. I’ve gotten closer to him than I dare admit. I’m all stocked up on sea tea and crabapples but I still haven’t left and he hasn’t asked me to. The other day we ended up having a really emotional conversation. I admitted that I fear death and he told me how upsetting it was to see Asgore so changed. I don’t cry often but I did then. It’s all even worse because I can see how lonely he is and at this point, I don’t want to leave and he doesn’t want me too. I have to though. I have to get back to the surface. I’ll leave tomorrow.

 

August

Dear diary, apparently dinosaurs didn’t go extinct. I’m staying with one just now. She and this cute little ghost. I’m not really sure what to make of them. Alphys (the dinosaur) is a nerdy science kinda gal so we have a little bit in common, but she apparently knows Undyne and that worries me. The ghost looks like a girl? He said he was a man and is trying to get into his manly new body. I can appreciate that. He also said to call him Mettaton which doesn’t sound like a real name but I’ll let it slide.

Leaving Gerson was rough. He cried. Old men crying is not a thing I can deal with. Especially if they’re cute sweet old lonely turtles. That was a sad day. I’d guess it’s been a week since I wrote. The rest of Waterfall and this little bit of Hotlands has been rough. I’m so grateful to Alphys for letting me stay with her.

I never did meet Undyne. I asked Alphys about it and she just awkwardly avoided the question and shuffled away.

Somehow I found a giant colony of spiders. Not even evil spiders or anything. Just spiders. There was one little girl spider named Muffet that I spent a lot of time with. She was a sweetheart. Apparently, she’s next in line for queen spider so I guess I’m friends with a future queen. She’s too sweet to be a queen so I’m just the slightest bit worried about her but I know she’ll be fine. Plus, as far as I can tell, her parents have a lot of life left to live. I almost wish I’d stayed a night with them but her parents did sorta seem like they wanted to eat me.

I’m not sure if I prefer this awful heat to the blistering cold of Snowdin but, either way, I miss Waterfall. Maybe I’ll discover that I can’t escape and I can stay there with Gerson and Muffet. For now though, I have to keep going. It wouldn’t be too bad living in the underground though…

Either way, now all I have is the rest of Hotlands, some place called the Core, and what seems like the capital of the Underground. New Home. I’ll tell Alphys just now that I’m leaving.

 

August

Dear diary, Hotlands was tough. Almost too tough. And now I’m in some dirty alley thing between Hotlands and the Core. This is where I’m sleeping tonight. As far as I can tell, I’m on my own now. I’ve only met these monsters within this last month (?) but only now do I feel truly alone. Wow. That sounded really angsty. Still though, I’m lonely. The monsters near the core seem less… stable… than the others. 

I think I’m at least kinda closer to Asgore now. Part of me wants to write my goodbyes but I have to believe I can make it through.

 

August?

Hey so remember that thing about not writing goodbyes? Yeah well Asgore is just in this next room and I’m shaking so hard I can hardly hold my pencil. He’s gonna kill me. I’ll try my hardest but he’s gonna kill me. I just wanted to write a few things down in case I really do die. I want Gerson to have my things. All I really have is this book, my clothes, and my glasses but if that’s all I have, I want it to go to him. Tell Muffet to grow big and strong. Tell Papyrus and Toriel that I’m sorry for running away. Okay. Here I go.

 

*The rest of the book is stained with what looks like dirt and blood*


End file.
